ntyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouichi Inui
Kouichi Inui is one of the main characters of No, Thank You!!!. He's sótano’s owner; an open-hearted, helpful man with a tendency to poke his nose into other people’s business. He gives work to people who are having trouble or can’t get on their feet and have no place to go, but he’s got a good eye for people who’ll actually be useful. While he owns several restaurants and a detective agency, he’s an old man who lives a relatively simple, frugal lifestyle. Appearance He has a muscular body, with hair on the chest, arms, fingers, and in the genital area that goes below the navel, also has around his asshole. His breasts are bulky. His penis is very large and thick (17 cm), in the heavy category, brown in color with thick and dense prepuce and dark glans. His pubic hair is a bit disheveled. His hair is black, short and spiky, split in half, he has a goatee. He has slender blue eyes. Kouichi use a listed blue shirt with polo collar, gray trousers and brown sports shoes. His sleepwear consist of a regatta ice blue shirt with trousers sweatshirt coral. His intimate piece is a blue shorts. Personality Kouichi is a gentle man who gives to workers who have no problems and has no place to go (in the case of Haru). He is very careful and has a good eye for people who will be useful, so much so that when he met Haru did not want to find out who he is. He has problems with alcohol and even with high cholesterol, he still gets drunk without calling the consequences, which implies a bit of stubbornness. He feels guilty for the death of his wife and mother and the disappearance of his son, which led him to indulge in a fantasy where he pretended to be the father of Haru (where they could have sex) and Kouichi comes to amuse the thought that his son could be alive, and right there with him and happy (even if making him happy means having sex with him). History Past In 1985, Kouichi loses his virginity at 17, but soon falls apart. The following year becomes a police officer. In 1988 Kouichi finds his wife in 1990 and married. In 1992 Kouichi becomes detective. In 1997 His mother and wife die in an accident and his child disappears. In 2000,Kouichi quits being a police officer. In 2007, he meets Ryu after Maki. A while later Sotano opens. Tatsuya introduces him to Hiroyuki and he starts working at the bar. Erotic Scenes 0932 ev kou h01 01.png 1023 ev kou h02 22.png 1095 ev kou h03 21.png 1113 ev kou h03b 02.png 1176 ev kou h04 19.png 1212 ev kou h05 11.png 1240 ev kou h07 06.png 1259 ev kou h08 06.png 1316 ev kou h09 12.png 1379 ev kou h10 07.png 1526 ev kou h11 36.png 1538 ev kou h12 01.png 1670 ev kou h13 28.png Outfit 1673 st kou01 3001.png 1674 st kou01 5030.png 1672 st kou01 2003.png 1671 st kou01 1012.png Trivia * When Maki is asked about Inui's age, he answers that the man is 47 years old, but Haru is not so sure about it; * He loves alcohol; * HIs cholesterol a bit high; * He is straight, and married, subverted when Haru enters his route; * According Haru, his penis is described as "bold"; * He and Maki are the only ones to have solo scenes during the bathroom (Although Kouchi masturbated); * Kouichi was the last to be fucked by Haru. The first scenes were Anal Masturbation, Masturbation, Anilingus; Sources Category:Characters Category:No thank you